Tech
MewtwoLucario's Dragonsona. Do NOT use without her permission. And don't steal anything from this page, including coding, content, art, or ideas. Fanart would be appreciated. WIPPITY WIP WIP My machine inside of me Has everything that I would need I guess it could take up less room |} Tech is a Night/Rain/Ice/SeaWing hybrid who happens to be a cyborg. Living all by herself in an apartment in East Nightcry, this internet-loving, professional gamer may look strange to one's eyes. Under that odd exterior is a dragoness who is proud to be a nerd, but is trying to keep her past a secret. Well, I hear it speak to me Talking ever so calmly Telling me what to do Appearance Tall, thin, and exhibiting features from each of her tribes, this dragoness is obviously unusual-looking. A tetrabrid (four-way hybrid) who's also a cyborg means that she can't and won't blend into a crowd, no matter how hard she tries. Tech is unusually skinny for someone who practically lives off of junk food. "Skinny" isn't even an appropriate term; "bony" is more accurate, as her bones can be seen poking out from under her scales. Her small, smooth scales are dark blue, with a lighter shade around the edges. Her thicker, wider underscales are neon green, a stark contrast to her main scale color. Patterned down her scales are dark aqua-colored photophores, which come from her SeaWing genes, and a red circuit pattern that goes from around her eyes to the tip of her tail. Her head is IceWing-like, with a small, dark grey horn at the end of her snout. The tips of her silvery, venom-spewing fangs often poke out of her mouth. Her RainWing ruff and wing membranes are black, with darker red circuits on them. Tech has a ruff of dark silver IceWing spikes on her neck, and matching spikes running down her back and at the end of her tail. Between her talons are black webs, and she has dark grey NightWing horns and claws. Her eyes are an eerie shade of blackish-gold, and they seem to glow in dim light. At the corner of each eye is a small, silver, teardrop-shaped scale, in imitation to the ones that telepathic and soothsaying NightWings have. Her SeaWing-ish neck and torso are encased in dark silver robotic armor. Small, dark purple tubes extend out of the armor and connect it to her other robotic parts, as well as burrowing into the nearby organic parts of her body. On the sides of her neck are dark green gills, and on the underside is a matching dewlap. In the center of her chest is a glowing, dark red core. Tech's right eye is surrounded by dark silver metal, with an opaque red screen stretched over it. Her wings, though not very large, are suited for flight, and resemble those of a RainWing. Along with the circuits, she has whitish-gold star markings on the membranes, which trace the circuits as if trying to capture them. There are also stars which form the shape of several famous constellations, such as the Big Dipper and Leo the Lion. Although her wing membranes are organic, her wing arms themselves are entirely robotic, with dark red cores on the elbows and a single, black, robotic claw at the end of each "finger". Tech's left arm is completely robotic, causing it to become bulkier in comparison to her right one. Her left talon is able to convert into several different things, such as a laser cannon or a mace, as well as produce spiked, mechanical webs between the claws. On the palm is another dark red core, and the claws on this talon can detach themselves from it and form into a semi-holographic screen, which can only be operated by Tech herself. She has robotic armor on her right arm, too, but it only goes from her shoulder to her elbow. Her back right leg is robotic from the knee down, while her back left leg is robotic from the knee up. Like her left arm, Tech's back right leg can produce spiked, mechanical webs between the claws. On her long, prehensile tail, the armor covers everything before the IceWing tail spikes at the end. Tech generally wears a pitch-black hoodie with a pixelated electric blue lightning bolt on the front, as well as black jeans. When it gets too hot, or if the AC in her apartment breaks down, she'll often don a dark-colored tanktop or one of her fandom T-shirts, along with a pair of dark blue short jeans or capris pants. She's almost always got her custom-built headphones on her. They are silver and have pixelated electric blue lightning bolts on the sides, much like her black hoodie. Each of the bolts give off a faint glow, which pulses to the beat of the music that Tech's listening to. If she's listening to music, that is. Tech's left ear is pierced once, in the cartilage, but she's never worn jewelry in her entire life. On the rare occasions that she'll leave her apartment, Tech will tug a dark grey hat down over her head and place a thick pair of midnight blue sunglasses with black lenses over her eyes. This gives her a suspiciously incognito look, as if she's a criminal trying to prevent someone from turning her in. In reality, though, this getup is just to prevent that accursed giant fireball in the sky (the sun) from shining on her too much. Overall, Tech looks like a bizarre, half-robot hybrid. But be warned: she has several tricks up her sleeve, and you do NOT want to be at the receiving end of them. Take apart my insides Tangle all these wires Cut me off from this life And I will never get tired Powers and Abilities Despite having all of the abilities of each of her tribes, Tech prefers to rely on her cyborg powers. The reason for this is, as she puts it, "There's less of them, but they're stronger and cooler." Organic Powers Tech has the basic powers of the four tribes she's a hybrid of. However, they're all WAAAAY weaker than those of the full-blooded dragons. Tech can only breathe fire if she's in warmer climates or really ticked off, and she can only use her frostbreath if she's in colder climates or really upset or stressed. As for her venom, it isn't anywhere near as effective as a RainWing's. It can't melt anything except plants, and even then it can take two to three minutes to burn a hole through. Her camouflage works almost as well as a full-blooded RainWing's, but she normally can't hold it for more than half an hour. Tech can change color depending on her emotions, but if she's really focused on something, she tends to lose conscious control over her scale color. Similarly, her photophores increase and decrease in brightness depending on her current mood; they flash at full brightness when she's really happy or excited, and go out entirely when she's upset. Tech's combination of NightWing and SeaWing genes allows her to see really well in the dark (which is useful, since she barely ever turns on the lights in her room). However, this also causes her eyes to be photophobic; they're very sensitive to light, which is why she wears thick sunglasses when she goes outside. She can breathe underwater like a SeaWing, and is okay at swimming, sort of. (She only knows how to dog paddle.) Without a thick, strong tail, Tech can't swim as fast as organic SeaWings, and being weighed down by robot parts also prohibits her from doing so. Cyborg Powers Tech has a small computer chip in her brain, which allows her to control her armor just by mentally commanding it what to do. Her left talon is able to convert itself into several different things. These include a laser cannon, a mace, a battleaxe, and a katana. However, she normally uses those for empty threats; more common forms for her left talon include a key and an ice cream scoop. The claws on her left talon can produce spiked, mechanical webs between each other, as well as detach themselves from it and form into a semi-holographic screen. She can also use the core on her left palm to shoot out a tractor beam. Tech doesn't like flying. Or walking. Or anything of that nature. To get around without actually having to do anything, four long, mechanical, spider-like legs are programmed to shoot out of the back of her armor whenever she wants them to. Originally, these were just installed before she could fly to help her get over her fear of heights, but now she just uses them because she's too dang lazy to walk. She also uses them to tower over people she doesn't like to scare them into not annoying her. Several abilities lie in her cyborg eye. It can shoot lasers, as well as scan and collect information about an object or dragon. Tech can adjust the view distance in this eye at will, similarly to binoculars. She has considered installing X-ray and infrared vision as well, but currently hasn't gotten around to doing so. Like her left talon, Tech can produce spiked, mechanical webs between the claws of her back right leg. Due to being a cyborg, Tech has a high immune system and is able to withstand much pain. Since the robotic armor is literally part of her body, it's waterproof and can change color like her scales, although not according to her mood. However, if the armor is ever removed, Tech will be dead within a few minutes. Skills Tech doesn't really have that many skills, and the few that she does aren't much to write home about. She is extremely smart and has a better-than-average memory, so it's relatively easy for her to remember things. She's also very observant, especially about spelling or grammatical errors. This causes her to come off as a bit of a know-it-all, since she's often quick to point out obvious mistakes and answer questions before anyone else can. While some say that she's a pretty good artist, Tech thinks otherwise. Everything she draws looks like a pile of garbage in her eyes, so she has no idea why she's getting so much positive feedback. She doesn't know WHAT to think about her writing skills - when first writing something, she'll think it's alright, but when rereading it later, she tends to regret everything. Tech has yet to get the opinion of someone she personally knows about her writing, since she's worried that they'll find it bizarre and judge her for it. Much like her writing skills, Tech isn't sure what to think about her singing. She claims that she can only sing if she manipulates her voice to match that of the song's original singer. She generally sings along to instrumental music, mimicking the song's instruments and sound effects, and often plays "air instruments" at certain moments. Weaknesses Tech's armor is a blessing, as it's the only reason she's still alive. However, it's also something of a curse. Since it weighs her down, she's not very agile and doesn't have much stamina. She can't run, fly, or swim very fast; in fact, she can only fly for about an hour before getting tired. Tech avoids exercise like the plague, which is why she's not physically blessed and has trouble with heavy lifting. She's also rather prone to getting headaches, probably because she stays up late a lot and is always staring at a screen. Brace the bones with steel Make me just like you None of us are real When all of us are new Personality On the outside, Tech might just seem like an average, introverted, moody teenager. She's antisocial and rather quiet, rarely ever speaking up unless you've gotten her interest. She almost always has a glare on her face when out in public. She gets annoyed and angered very easily, and often rolls her eyes whenever someone so much as calls her name. She's pretty sarcastic, as well, and giving a shade-filled answer to a stupid or supposedly obvious question has gotten her into trouble several times in the past. Secretly, however, Tech is actually a big nerd. She spends most of her time on her laptop, generally using it to do something related to one of her many fandoms (examples: read/write fanfiction, look at fanart). Speaking of which, she loves her laptop more than life itself. DO. NOT. TOUCH. IT. Unless, of course, you somehow actually WANT to lose an arm. She also really loves video games, cartoons, music, and chocolate. Tech's antisocialness is coupled with social awkwardness. She can rarely tell the difference between sarcasm and sincerity, and she literally has NO IDEA what flirting sounds like in real life. She also somewhat believes that she can only be friends with someone if they like most, if not all, of the same things that she does. This is probably why she doesn't have any close friends. Tech has a... bizarre sense of humor. Want proof about that? She once broke out into a giggling fit entirely because she had a mental image of an egg with the word "suspicious" written on it. She blames that on the internet. She also has laughed and will laugh at the misfortunes of others, especially people she doesn't like. Many don't know this, but deep within Tech's personality is a layer of loneliness, fear, anxiety, paranoia, and distrust of others. She blames her troubling past for giving her trust issues, claiming that it's why she's antisocial and therefore lonely. Did you ever think we'd be here today? Who would ever think we'd survive the waves? History Redo coming soon(ish). Might write a fanfic about her. I don't think any of you prepared For all electrical rays We take our machines for granted And they will number our days Quotes *"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, the apocalypse should be coming any day now. Kiss your crush, sell your car, bury your gold! .....You HAVE been buying gold, right?" *"How can other people be in only one fandom? I'm literally up to my neck in them!" *"Alright, time's up, noobs. Let's do this! PIXEEEEEEEELCYBORRRRRRG!!!!!!!!" *"I can assure you, for the rest of my life, every time I look back on this, I will personally come over to your house and smack you." *"YOU CAN'T PAUSE DURING AN ONLINE PVP MATCH DANGIT!" *"Awww, it's cute that you think I care." *"KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" *"My most positive emotion is 'Not Wanting the Planet to Become a Horrifying Dystopian Society'." *"OBEY THE FIST!" *"You're a jerk." *"GETTTTTTT DUNKED ON!" *"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand we're screwed." *"*singing sarcastically* Why won't somebody end my life? I wanna die." *"Geez the Wi-Fi here sucks." *"SON OF A GLITCH!" *"See, the problem is, I can't say, 'I love you', because I'm literally incapable of feeling love. 'Not Wanting You to Die' is the highest level on my Scale of Affection." *"Y'all are stupid!" *"After the world ends, I'm just gonna lift up one headphone and say, 'What?'" *"..........Oh sorry, I was thinking about my OTP finally kissing. What were you saying?" *"My aesthetic probably has something to do with sloths, the internet, and not giving a dang." Take apart my insides Tangle all these wires Cut me off from this life And I will never get tired Relationships (RP with her and I'll add your characters to the list. Or just ask.) *Blood Moon: Tech likes hanging out with a fellow nerdy, video game-obsessed hybrid like Blood Moon (or BM, as she calls her). She honestly thinks BM is a little too hyper, but it doesn't bug her that much. Brace the bones with steel Make me just like you None of us are real When all of us are new Trivia *Tech's favorite TV show is Starcatcher Galaxy, a cartoon about a dragonet who is a hybrid of a RainWing and a dragon-like alien called a Jewel. *She has Asperger's, which is the cause of her antisocialness and short temper. *Although she prefers cartoons and animated movies, Tech doesn't have a problem with live-action shows and movies - as long as she doesn't consider them too dramatic or cheesy. *Tech mentally writes fanfiction in order to go to sleep. **She also always sleeps with Patch, a stuffed Dalmatian that she's had since she was a year old. *Her four biggest fears are spiders, wasps, horror movies, and her favorite TV shows being cancelled. *She knows about fifteen words in Aquatic, all of which are names of her favorite characters from each of her fandoms. *Tech is currently the seventh highest-ranking player on a popular MMORPG. *Tech shares her name with one of the Elements from the Skylanders video game series. **Coincidentally, MewtwoLucario's favorite Skylander, Drobot, is a cyborg dragon of the Tech Element. *Several of Tech's aspects are based off of fictional characters. **Her being a cyborg is based off of Platyborg from Phineas and Ferb. **Her left talon being able to shoot lasers or a tractor beam and form a screen out of her claws are based off of Peridot from Steven Universe. Peridot also inspired large portions of Tech's personality. **Her interchangeable cyborg arm is based off of Mega Man from the video game franchise of the same name. **The mechanical spider legs that Tech generally uses to get around are based off of Zim from Invader Zim. ***Her love of junk food is also based off of the Almighty Tallest from the same show. Make me just like you Oh, oh, oh, oh No, no, no, no Reference My machine, as you can see Takes a bit too much from me I think it's running me empty Gallery It's been TWELVE hours, Mario!.png|A meme I used until I got an actual picture of Tech. TechHeadshot.png|Headshot by BrisingrWolf the Skywing. Thank you so much! Take apart my insides Tangle all these wires Cut me off from this life And I will never get tired Featured In *Multiverse Invades! Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Disabled Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (MewtwoLucario) Category:Work In Progress